Battle Fanatic Zeek
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61066 |no = 1523 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 31, 47, 50, 53, 88, 91, 94, 97 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 12, 11, 9, 15, 13, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 24, 31, 35, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 9, 5, 9, 5, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 12, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 24, 31, 35, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 8, 4, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 24, 31, 35, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 7, 4, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A berserker who belonged to the ten-strong band of outlaws called the "Ten Vile Disnomians" during the early days of the empire. Originally an outlaw from the frontier, he joined the Disnomians after a battle with their leader. He is said to have joined in order to satisfy his personal lust for battle, and that he joyfully fought in countless battles. He is believed to have died dramatically when the Disnomians' base was attacked by the Imperial Guard. The Guard were pursuing a certain individual, and Zeek took many foes with him charging into the enemy's ranks. |summon = I'm glad you called me up. After all, this means that I get to fight again to my heart's content! |fusion = Thanks, I feel more powerful! So who do you want me to kill to pay you back? |evolution = | hp_base = 5154 |atk_base = 2365 |def_base = 1744 |rec_base = 1934 | hp_lord = 7341 |atk_lord = 3200 |def_lord = 2363 |rec_lord = 2612 | hp_anima = 8233 |rec_anima = 2374 |atk_breaker = 3438 |def_breaker = 2125 |def_guardian = 2601 |rec_guardian = 2493 |def_oracle = 2244 |rec_oracle = 2969 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Ravenous Decree |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, considerably boosts critical damage & hugely boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% Crit & 150% BB Atk |bb = Purple Rending |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def for Dark types for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% Atk, 60% Def to Atk & 80% Atk, Def of Dark types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Fallen Rending |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, slightly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def for Dark types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 140% Atk, 80% Atk, Def of Dark types, 60% Def to Atk & 30% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480~1080 |ubb = Thirsty Greed |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 200% Def to Atk, 60% Self Crit & 50% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Inexhaustible Will |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 61067 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Zeek1 }}